The invention relates to a dismantlable scaffold and in particular to a facade scaffold in.
In a known scaffold of this lind (DE196 33 091 A1), latching catches are provided at the end fittings of the individual floor panels and ensure latching of the end fittings on placement of a floor panel on the associated rail section, so that a lifting of the end fittings from the associated rail section is only possible after pivoting of the latching catch into a release position. A design of this kind admittedly ensures that a floor panel is securely held against lifting on the rail section, even without a transverse strut which contacts against its end fittings from above; it is, however, disadvantageous that for this purpose a movable element in the form of a latching catch must be present which has to be actuated by suitable measures by the operator for the lifting and which can be damaged with rough operation on a building site and thereby made partly or wholly inactive.